moracar_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Errant War
The Errant War was a conflict raging between the Silver Errant, Allies of the Errant, and the United Halfling Clans of Eesia. Its purpose (for the Silver Errant) was to completely eradicate the halfling race and claim the power of the Labyrinth for the faction. The conflict lasted 12 years and ended with the Battle of Castle Grayblade in 887 MR. Backstory Aegous Oirous was a charismatic and beloved leader to the Silver Errant during the Age of Heroes. The Silver Errant were a faction of Elvish knights and sorcerers who sought to empower their race by gathering ancient relics and artifacts. While Aegous and the Errant rarely found themselves in combat, all of the members had been hand picked due to their high status and raw power. The Errant had claimed many magical items in their time, such as Murasa, and The Sword of Xxyxis, but Aegous sought none more than the Labyrinth. A magical book gifted to the halfling race by the god Echeron in the earliest days of man, the Labyrinth had the power to will anything into existence that its owner wanted. The halflings had used the power of the book to keep their crops plentiful and people wealthy. Its magic was securely guarded, as many feared its immense power would be used for war or selfish reasons. Aegous had learned about the book during his time as a child when he had lived amongst a halfling clan of raiders who had kidnapped him. He had worked as their slave and watched them murder and ravage town after town until the day that he had escaped. Aegous had built the Silver Errant to hunt down those ravagers, but never found them. The Silver Errant were deeply devoted to Aegous, and his teachings of superiority. Aegous preached that the halflings were a burden onto the world itself, created only from the scraps left behind by the gods. As Aegous' search began to come up empty, he spread his teachings of hatred in desperation. The magical device known as the Eye of Adgar was in Aegous' possession at this time, and told Aegous that the Labyrinth was hidden under the foothills of Castle Grayblade. Grayblade was a heavily fortified settlement deep in the halfling's domain. He prepared his soldiers and their followers, and officially declared war on the Halfling race. Current King of the Elves Dishe Vough did not support the faction, but like many of the other powerful leaders at the time did little to stop the war. Many Elvish warriors had joined the ranks of the Silver Errant, along with some mercenary bands and swords for hire. The Silver Errant and their forces attacked settlement after settlement, leaving a path of destruction and occupied towns in their path. The War came to an end at the Battle of Castle Grayblade. Aegous summoned the power of the Divine Spirit Ramuh, and laid waste to most of the halfling's forces. When he entered the caverns where the Labyrinth was hidden, the sorcerer Riddlepip Tealeaf used the Labyrinth for a final spell. He teleported himself and every other living halfling away from the realm, and relocated them to the Forgotten Plane. Conjuring such a great spell cost the Sorcerer his life, but saved his people. Aegous captured the book for himself, and attempted to use its magic to completely annihilate the halfling race from the world. What he was unaware of was, the more powerful a wish, the more damaging the essence of the book would be upon the user's body. When he chanted his spell and opened the book, his body fell to ashes. Those who stood with him the cavern were turned to dust, and a great shockwave could be felt for miles as Castle Grayblade crumbled. Some say that the god Echeron had simply destroyed Aegous to keep the book out of his hands, but no one will ever truly know. King Dishe Vough sent his forces after the Silver Errant, when his spies told him what had happened. The Elvish Army arrested the faction and its allies, but they were too late. The damage had been done. Unbeknownst to all, the halflings now ventured aimlessly through the Forgotten Plane seeking a way home. King Vough had Castle Grayblade, which sat atop a cliff, sunk into the ocean. With the Labyrinth gone, none could do such tremendous damage as Aegous and his followers had ever again.